


33 millones de veces que pudo haber beso...

by qaroinlove



Series: 33 millones de veces que pudo haber beso y no lo hubo. [1]
Category: Mi marido tiene más familia (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidental Kissing, Accidents, Drabbles, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Series, cakes, mi marido tiene mas familia, pastel de autentico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches., telenovelas mexicanas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaroinlove/pseuds/qaroinlove
Summary: Esta serie o cadena de ideas sueltas pertenece a las veces que pudo haber beso entre Ari y Temo y no lo hubo.1_ La vez que la Tía Blanca le pidió llevar a sus nuevos vecinos su obra de arte, su pastel de auténtico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches.





	33 millones de veces que pudo haber beso...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGwain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwain/gifts), [Kami_no_Qraz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/gifts).



**33 millones de veces que pudo haber beso…**

 

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Ok, seamos prácticos, si esto fuese mío hubiese habido beso mucho antes y más tiempo en pantalla.

Summary: Esta serie o cadena de ideas sueltas pertenece a las veces que pudo haber beso entre Ari y Temo y no lo hubo.

N/A: Esto va dedicado a Gwain, siéntete orgulloso de haberme involucrado en todo esto ;) Bors, esto será fluff para seguir soñando juntos y para quienes gusten de este querido ship. Nota muy importante, no conozco más allá de la playlist de YouTube y quizá no sean canon así que todo será AU. Además de que ha sido un tiempo desde que he escrito algo más allá de mis msgs de texto.

 

* * *

 

 

**Pastel de auténtico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches.**

 

 

 

Todo había fluido grandiosamente ese día.

 

Por fin tenía idea de nuevo contenido para su canal después de un terrible bloqueo y de haber pasado por unas estresantes semanas de no saber cómo cubrir su colegiatura. El rubio comenzó a planear su evento para poder anunciarlo por fin en unas horas a sus fans.

 

 _— ¡Aristóteles, hijo!_ — llamo su tía Blanquita desde la cocina.

 

 _— ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?_ — respondió el rubio guardando todos sus apuntes y apresurándose a llegar a la cocina.

 

 _— Ven._ — llamo la mujer mientras seguía decorando aquel pastel que le llevo toda la mañana hornear.

 

 _— Voy, Voy._ — respondió el joven llegando rápidamente.

 

_— Haz me un favor._

 

_— ¿Qué paso?_

 

 _—Ve al departamento de enfrente—_ ordeno la mujer sin perder el aliento mientras seguía dándole los últimos retoques al pastel frente a ella _—_ y le dices al señor Pancho que les mando este pastelito con una invitación para que vengan a comer.

 

 _— Sip, perfecto._ — respondió con entusiasmo al saber que su tía Blanquita iba a cocinar esa noche para darle la bienvenida a sus nuevos vecinos. Además, tuvo la ventaja de que su tía le dio una probada de ese exquisito pastel.

 

 _— Se ve bonito, ¿verdad?_ — pregunto la mujer con un toque de admiración y orgullo ante su trabajo bien hecho.

 

 _— La verdad es que si_ — respondió con sinceridad el rubio, después de todo su tía era la mejor repostera de la colonia. _—_ _delicioso._

 

Con todo el cuidado del mundo y sosteniendo muy firme el pastel se dirigió hacia el departamento de los nuevos vecinos, la verdad es que no los había visto ni una sola vez y le causaba curiosidad quienes eran y por qué habían llegado a su edificio. Tan concentrado estaba en no dejar caer aquel delicioso pastel y en sus nuevos vecinos que no noto salir a un joven del apartamento que era su destino.

El joven, al igual que el rubio, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ambos no notaron la presencia del otro.

El joven castaño giro en dirección del rubio e inevitablemente colisionaron uno contra el otro.

 

Ari no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió que el piso se movía bajo sus pies y el pastel salto fuera de sus manos  causando que lo pisara y tropezará contra quien se puso en su camino llevándolo consigo al suelo. Para sumarle un poco más de mortificación al rubio, cayó sobre aquella persona y al intentar meter las manos para reducir la fuerza con la que caía, fallo desastrosamente  aplastándolo completamente contra su cuerpo e intentando inútilmente no golpearlo contra él. Sin embargo el rubio no tuvo tanta suerte, sus rostros chocaron fugazmente al igual que sus labios.

El castaño abrió enormemente los ojos al sentir el golpe de la caída, pero lo que lo dejo en estado de shock fue el fugaz beso que recibió de aquel extraño, porque si, era un joven muy atractivo, pero aun así era _¡Su primer beso!_

 

— ¡Lo siento! — Medio grito medio chillo el chico— te juro que no te vi salir de alguna parte.

 

El castaño no sabía cómo responder así que solo agito su cabeza intentando señalar que estaba bien.

Ari estaba mortificado, por una parte había arruinado el trabajo de su tía al dejar caer ese delicioso **_pastel de auténtico chocolate de Oaxaca y mil leches_** y por otra… bueno, no estaba tan molesto de haber caído sobre aquel extraño cuando le observo bien después de haber pasado aquel penoso accidente.

El joven era atractivo de una manera suave, su cabello castaño lucia despeinado y aquellos ojos… _¡Oh, esos ojos!_ Le invitaban a ahogarse en ellos.

Ari nunca se había sentido atraído hacia nadie, no es algo que le llamara la atención hasta el momento. Sin embargo, aquel joven castaño era cautivante y sobre todo aquellos orbes chocolate que le llamaban como cantos de sirena a crédulos marineros.

 

— Hola, me llamo Aristóteles…— se presentó el rubio sin despegar sus ojos de aquel castaño. — pero me puedes llamar Ari, mis amigos me llaman así.

 

— H-hola Ari, — respondió el castaño e inmediatamente su rostro de inundó de un suave sonrojo— y-yo soy Temo… bueno, Cuauhtémoc— corrigió rápidamente el castaño— pero mi familia y amigos me llaman Temo.

 

— Bueno, Temo, creo que seremos grandes amigos— prometió Ari, con una amplia sonrisa y sin levantarse aun del castaño.

 

— Creo que sí, — respondió Temo, con una suave sonrisa acentuando su rostro. — creo que lo seremos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Repito, este es mi primer intento de drabble después de un largo tiempo, así que espero que les guste. 
> 
> Un brindis por ti Gwain, por tu genialidad y uno por Bors, mi torturada compañía en este maravilloso ship. 
> 
> ... y Sandx, gracias por existir jajaja


End file.
